


That time of the month

by niastewfart



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niastewfart/pseuds/niastewfart
Summary: Somebody suggested how the bois would deal with an MC who's dealing with that time of the month!
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 463





	1. Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wonderland_level_of_weird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderland_level_of_weird/gifts).



**Lucifer**

  * So, Lucifer would have no idea what’s going on, but would also be one of the first to use his braincells and ask Solomon what’s going on. When he hears the symptoms and the fact it happens (about) once a month he has so much more respect for you.
  * Expect him to be at your side 24/7. You have a headache? Here’s a painkiller. You’re cramping? Here’s a hot water bottle. He’s a hug dispenser (behind closed doors- he does have a reputation to uphold after all), and will pat your back and rub your shoulders if everything starts wearing on you too much.
  * He tries to reign his brothers in a little, understanding that you probably don’t want to deal with their antics while you’re struggling through this. He definitely has a loft of sympathy for you and will give you a bit of leeway if you start to get moody, or upset because of PMS.
  * While he will help you with anything you need, he will try and get you to still look after yourself. If you want comfort food he’ll oblige obviously, but Solomon told him that exercise can help with cramps and flow, so he’ll suggest going for walks or trying yoga. If you know this doesn’t work for you, he’ll relent (he respects your boundaries), but he will try to make sure you don’t just stay in bed/on the couch all day.
  * Despite being naturally very possessive, he’ll encourage you to spend time with Asmo (the designated house self-care queen). If you just want to snuggle with him though, or put on face masks and watch a movie he’ll gladly oblige, secretly very pleased you chose him over his brothers.
  * If you’re a guy and this kicks up any feelings of dysphoria, he’ll do his best to remind you just how manly you are, slipping in how handsome he finds you into almost every conversation, calling you his gentleman etc. He may not actually feel your pain, but he wants you to feel validated and happy in your own skin so will make sure to reaffirm you if you need it.




	2. Mammon

  * Mammon will fully think you’re dying. If you didn’t tell him in advance, and he just smelt blood, or you just started crying because of cramps he will lose his McFreakin mind. Where are you bleeding? Are you okay? What do you mean this happens every month? What if you lose too much blood? He is having a meltdown trying to understand.
  * If you’re cramping, he’ll rub your back or stomach, mumbling soft things to you, not really understanding but supposing this must be very stressful to go through (especially far from the home comforts of a heat pad and ibuprofen). He’ll suddenly get very serious, actually asking Lucifer of his own accord if there’s any painkillers which can help you (and that aren’t strong enough to tranquilise a family of horses- you can’t tell me demon painkillers aren’t strong). He’ll steal some heat pads from Belphie (his back hurts from laying in one position too long), and he’ll try to barter with Asmo for some face creams or nail polish so he can pamper you, even if you just lie there.
  * He likes to think he’s being calm, but in all reality he’s more emotional than even you are. He tries to stay calm and collected, but tends to get flustered easily so will freak out if you’re in pain. He’ll try to help with school work, and while he doesn’t give the best advice, he is a good listener and will sit patiently while you rant. You might have to assure him you’re just hormonal because if you’re complaining about somebody in particular, he might try to go set them straight.
  * If you’re a guy and this time of the month stirs up unwanted feelings, he won’t hesitate to call you his man, instead of his human. He’ll be as overt as you want, if it takes your mind off it. If you get extremely upset he might recruit the help of Solomon or your favourite brother (apart from him of course) to have a men night and watch some movies and eat popcorn and just relax.




	3. Satan

  * Apart from Lucifer he might honestly be the best prepared for this. He’s fairly well read, so probably would be one of the few to actually know what is happening without any external prompts. In fact, he would probably notice before you do (picking up on some early symptoms, PMS etc). You’d notice him talking softer with you, treating you with even more gentleness than he normally did.
  * When it all kicked in, he would make you your favourite hot drink and just sit with you. If you started cramping, he’d rest his hands on the sore spot (he runs quite hot) and would rub small circles if it felt like muscles were tight. Head ache? No problem, here’s a ginger tea and a pain killer. Feel like you wanna punch something? Don’t we all kitten, he’d encourage you to wait until you calm down, but would happily sit and bitch about people with you. He likes to listen, but gives brilliant advice (and his verbal takedowns are awe-inspiring), so if you come to him with a problem and you just want to bitch then let him know, he’ll save the advice for after you’ve already done the dumb thing lmao
  * All joking aside, he’s just really tender with you and tries his best to keep his brothers in check. While he may not be the most powerful, you can’t tell me they don’t listen when he looks annoyed. He may or may not use this to his advantage to bring you snacks and to scare away visitors if you’re watching one of his crime shows.
  * He likes to see himself as in control, but you can tell that some things throw him for a loop. Like cravings, for example. Or nausea. That freaks him out the most, pain he can deal with, but to see you so vulnerable will scare him. He may have Asmo look after you for that part, not out of disgust or anything, there’s just certain things that remind him of you how injury prone humans can be.
  * Full waning, if you have an irregular cycle or your period is very heavy/bad (for a diagnosed reason or just cause it be like that sometimes) he will panic slightly. He only really understands the basics of what’s happening, and if it wasn’t mentioned in a medical journal, he won’t know it.
  * If you’re a man, he’ll make a concerted effort to emphasise his use of masculine language around you. He understands identity issues, and will be very sympathetic, and will try just as hard as you did with him to reaffirm you.




	4. Asmodeus

  * He will definitely have to ask Solomon. However, once he knows what the deal is, he will definitely be there for you. You’re his partner in crime after all, can’t have you sick on the job! He may need to be reminded at times that your physical limits are going to be reached a lot quicker, for instance you can’t just walk around Majolish for four hours carrying his bags. But aside from this, he is one of the better brothers to go to for help.
  * He’ll have you try all manner of face masks, creams and rubs once he finds out breakouts are common. He likes to try them with you, see which one’s he would incorporate into his own routine. If you do breakout, he’ll know exactly what to do and will just load you up with so many products and tips.
  * If your cramping really bad, or you get back/joint pain, he’ll be more than willing to give you a massage to help you relax. He really does want to look after you, there’s no hidden meaning, he just wants you to feel okay again so you can go spend time together someplace fun again. He’ll get you so much water you think you’re drowning; he thinks it’s really important for you to stay hydrated.
  * He might encourage you to try yoga or stretching, in order to loosen some muscles up, but if you’re not up to it, he’ll just go get you a heat pad. He may come across as a touch pushy when he suggests things to you, but in the long run he’s just trying to help.
  * Will be living for it if you want to vent or rant to him, he loves to spill tea and will get so excited if you want to sit and bitch with him (especially about his brothers lmao). He’ll understand that you don’t really mean most of what you say, and that you’re just angry because of hormones etc, but he’ll encourage you nonetheless.
  * However, while he’s great at comforting you if you’re upset, he will also start to cry. Just a heads up. And then he’ll get upset because he’s crying. Man’s complicated bby
  * If you’re a guy going through this, he’ll give it stacks trying to comfort and reaffirm you, reassuring any fears or doubts you have. He’s great to go to if you don’t feel confident because he just has this way of building up people he cares about.




	5. Leviathan

  * Okay Levi will freak out. He will also demand to know what’s going on. As soon as you try to explain what’s going on, he will demand you stop and just tell him what to do. Other than Mammon, he’s the one who freaks out the most in front of you. He doesn’t know what to do (this is all very new for him, it’s never been discussed in his anime’s before) and if you ask him to do something for you, he’ll panic and quickly suggest a different brother who may be better suited for said issue. If you decline and say you want his help, he’ll go bright red and do his best
  * His best is pretty damn good though. Being one of the eldest, he can convince his siblings to give him what he wants, like heat pads, painkillers and ice cream. He’ll fill his bath with pillows and blankets and just let you hang out in there while he watches TSL or plays a video game. When he’s engrossed, he’s a pretty good listener and you can vent about a lot, but there will be trigger words that get him to pay attention to you and start fussing over you, “fed up”, “sore” or “tired”.
  * He’ll just encourage you to be a shut in with him for a while, bartering with Lucifer for you to stay home for the first few days so you can get through the worst of it from the comfort of your now home. He’ll want you to be happy and relaxed and will get a little panicky again if you start cramping or if you get emotional. If you get emotional, so does he and the two of you will just be crying over Henry 2.0 blowing a bubble or some shit, and Lucifer will just walk in like “what the hell and fuck”
  * If this time triggers a lot of dysphoria or unpleasant memories for you, he’ll give you whatever space you need, and may actually be more possessive than usual. He’ll exclusively call you Henry or your name, nothing else, until the feelings die down.




	6. Beelzebub

  * Beel is another one who will have absolutely no clue what’s going on. Are you dying? Are you sore? Why are you so hungry/tired/upset? He’ll ask you directly though, not going to Solomon or one of his brothers. He doesn’t think it’s an all human thing so assumes it’s just particular to you. He’s really shocked to find out that loads of people do have to go through this every month. It startles him quite a bit.
  * His heart is in the right place though, he’ll share any of his food with you and will make sure the pantry is fully stocked in case you get a really weird craving. Conversely, if you lose your appetite he’ll be really freaked out (but secretly a little pleased if you give him your untouched food). He’ll encourage you to tell him what symptoms you’re having so he can try and accommodate.
  * If you just want to chill out, he’s more than happy to just stick on some cheesy movie you guys have seen before and just relax (he’ll make popcorn obviously). He wants you to be really comfortable so he may try and wrangle some of his twin’s fluffiest blankets. He’ll let you snuggle and if you want, he’ll rub your shoulders.
  * He knows how much of a pain muscle cramps can be, so has a few heat patches ready in case you need one. He’ll let you juts curl up on him and pat your back soothingly, while not enjoying the fact that you’re in pain, liking the fact that you trust him enough to just hug it out.
  * If you start to get PMS or get into a bad mood, he’ll try to encourage positive ways of getting rid of that energy, like exercise or making something. But if you just want to rant, he’ll encourage you to go talk to Asmo or Satan, since he doesn’t strike me as the type who really enjoys confrontation and gets kind of uncomfortable when people start to get angry.
  * If you’re a guy, of course he’ll be supportive and caring, and may suggest you two go work out together if that would help any dysphoria. However, if you just wanna veg out on the couch he’s fine with that too.




	7. Belphegor

  * This guy has no clue, will have no clue and doesn’t really want to know. He notices you’re acting differently, of course, but he doesn’t really want to know the ins and outs. Now, he will want to know what symptoms to expect, and if anything is abnormal, but unlike some of the other brothers, he doesn’t want a second-year science lesson about what’s going on there.
  * I think he probably gets cramps and joint pain from laying down/not moving so much, so he’d probably have a good stash of painkillers and heat pads, as well as those pillows which you can microwave and they heat up. He’ll make a little cocoon out of blankets for you two to relax in. He may not really get what’s going on, but he’s definitely trying his best to make sure you’re okay.
  * He will definitely try to fight his brothers if they start to annoy you (in a brotherly way of course). If anyone dares to try and get you out of the burrito he’s wrapped you in, he’ll glare at them until they leave. He’ll have Beel grab you two snacks and he’ll convince Levi to email you the online versions of the classes you’ve missed.
  * He’s not one of the most understanding brothers, but he may actually be the best to go to when you feel your period kicking in. You’re essentially on lock down until it’s stopped and he’ll try and make sure that you don’t have to lift a finger. He’s one of the few that appears calm and actually is calm about it, a lot of them will look like they’re calm and then something new will kick in and they’ll freak out. He actually is just genuinely chilled out about the whole thing.
  * He’ll do his best to stay awake if you want to bitch about something, and honestly, he’s a good listener even when he’s asleep. If you’re bitching about something he also doesn’t like, be prepared for it to be brought up again, (he’s just excited to have found something you guys have in common, he really does want to bond with you).
  * If you’re a man, he’ll be really positive and affirming towards you, and he’ll do his best to make sure you’re feeling good about yourself (he’ll even quit calling you human and try and use more gendered language like dude, or man etc).




End file.
